


A Day in the Life

by SerenaJones



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: A household servant describes an average day. Who? Oh, but that would ruin the surprise!
Kudos: 6





	A Day in the Life

My morning routine is the same on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays: get up at five, make coffee for my master, lube my asshole and wait on my hands and knees on the living room table for my master's morning fuck. 

Generally, he takes his time in the morning using my back as a table for the morning paper and sipping his coffee. Slow, long strokes, all the way out, then all the way in. Again and again and again until I am squirming with need, moaning in bliss, and begging for a release he never grants me.

Occasionally, he is in a hurry and he pounds my ass hard and fast. Either way, he always finishes inside me, leaving a sticky mess dripping down the back of my legs.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I meet him at the base of the stairs for a morning face fuck. These vary a lot. Some days, he leaves my lips bruised and my throat raw as he nearly chokes me. Others, he merely stands still and lets me do all the sucking and swallowing. Most days, it is somewhere in between. Always, he finishes by holding the back of my head, pushing his cock in until his balls hit my chin, and shooting his hot load straight down my throat.

Whatever day it is, he leaves for the office by seven-thirty giving me some time to recover, clean myself, and dress for the day.

He likes me to wear suits and look professional when I come to his office each day. He insists that I buy tailored suits – at my own expense – but refuses to allow me to wear any undergarments. I bring with me each day his catered lunch and serve it to him privately. When he finishes eating, he fucks me again.

Typically, he opens my shirt and bits my chest in a hundred places before twisting my nipples as if he's trying to remove them. Since I don't own any underwear, it is easy for him to push his hand inside my pants and grab my cock.

I'm almost always dripping by then and his hand makes me gasp. I can't come, of course; I would never be able to get the stain out of the suits I wear. And he'd certainly never forgive me if I stained his carpet or worse, ruined one of his good suits. Instead, I lie there or stand there going out of my mind as he bites me and strokes me until he's ready.

Then, if I'm not already on the floor, he lays me down, pulls my pants off and lifts my legs over his shoulders. He insists that I keep my eyes open, locked on his. He smirks as he fucks me, watching my expressions as I try not to make a sound while he fairly aims at my prostate. Most days, I can't even breathe as I look into those eyes, taunting me. If he's really in a mood to be cruel, he'll stroke my cock until I'm throbbing while he fucks me.

In the end, of course, its all about him coming hard and satisfying himself. Usually he leaves another sticky mess inside me, but sometimes, when he's feeling particularly wicked, he'll pull out and leave his cum all over my face.

When he does that, I can't help lying there after he's gone back to work and finishing myself.

Once I have control of myself again, I clean up our lunch room and go home to prepare for dinner.

At dinner, I can relax a bit. I can dress comfortably. No undies, of course, and I must be showered and lubed, but we do talk like civil people. We discuss the news of the day or whatever he feels like discussing. Sometimes, after we eat, we'll play a game or watch a movie. The regular household servants handle clean up and dishes so I can pretty much spend my evening taking care of master.

Sometimes, he kisses me, and holds me, and treats me like his lover. He'll whisper in my ear how sexy I am and how hot touching me makes him. I answer that I never want another man to touch me; that no one has ever made me feel as good as he does. On those nights, he'll sweep me into his arms and make love to me the way I dream he will. Sweet soft kisses. Gentle caresses. When his cock finally enters me, it’s after I am begging him to take me. And then he's slow and kind and I explode cum all over our chests long before he's finished.

Some nights, if he's in a rare mood, he'll straddle me and guide my cock to his entrance. He'll hold me down and use me for his pleasure. He'll put my hands on his organ and let me stroke and squeeze until his love bursts all over my neck and chin. My lips if I'm lucky.

Most nights, though, we cuddle until he takes me to his bedroom. There, he lets me worship his body in any way I want. He allows me to come in bed. One time he even used his tongue to clean my mess but that only created a bigger mess to clean! He laughed and said I was cute.

If I have a positive balance at the end of the day, he lets me sleep with him. If, however, I’ve stained or broken something, he deducts the cost from my daily wages and increases my debt. It is only fair, since that is our agreement.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for winning Battle City?"

"Once you have repaid the cost of the arena? Of course."

"You know that it wasn't entirely my fault that it collapsed."

"There were several strategies you could have used; the one you chose resulted in most of the structural damage."

"Yeah but..."

"And if you had simply conceded victory to me in the first place, any damage would have been at my own expense. Which reminds me; did you leave my new pink silk socks on the floor?"

"In the lunchroom! I must have dropped them."

"I had to have them thrown away."

"Thrown away!"

"They were on the floor."

"Oh."

"Those were custom dyed and hand knit. See that they are replaced tomorrow."

"Yes, master."

"Now, let's see. Those socks cost ¥2,014. Subtract that from your wage as a ¥100-a-day-whore and you have added 1,994 to your already sizable debt."

"How much do I owe now?"

"A considerable amount which grows each time you make one of these silly mistakes of yours. You should be more careful." He smiled at me fondly.

"Yes, I should." I replied, smiling back. I got out of the bed and enjoyed the well-used ache of my backside. "Good night, Kaiba."

"Sleep well, Yugi."


End file.
